Dupek piętro wyżej
by euphoria814
Summary: Stiles dostaje ciągle pocztę faceta spod dziewiątki. Poważnie. To mogłoby się już skończyć.


**Xylone napisała kiedyś:**

 **1\. Co do paringów... będę składać pokłony za każdą historię z :**  
 **\- Stiles/Peter. :D I najlepiej z happy endem bo nie lubię gdy główni bohaterowie giną, to mnie skutecznie dołuje.**

* * *

Stiles wyjął ze swojej skrzynki garść kopert i zaczął przeglądać je, przeskakując co kilka stopni w drodze do swojego mieszkania. Segregował je pomiędzy te, które musiał przekazać Scottowi później, a rachunki, które wymagały natychmiastowego opłacenia. McCall oficjalnie mieszkał razem z nim, ale częściej sypiał u Allison. I na razie nie zamierzali sprawić, aby stało się to oficjalne. Odliczał dni, bo to oznaczało tylko, że potrzebował kolejnego współlokatora. Czynsze w tej kamienicy były cholernie wysokie.

Zamarł, kiedy dostrzegł kopertę z nieznanym nazwiskiem. Na pewno nie była zaadresowana na żadnego z nich. I nie znali „Petera Hale', jakkolwiek szanowny by nie był. Ich numer mieszkania jednak nie pozostawiał wątpliwości, skąd ta fatalna pomyłka i ponieważ nie trzeba było geniusza, aby zrozumieć, że szóstkę mylono w dziewiątką, ruszył piętro wyżej, aby od razu doręczyć pocztę.

Zapukał do drzwi bez wahania i odczekał chwilę. Facet musiał być dobre kilka lat od niego starszy, ale należał do tej grupy ludzi, którzy wyglądali po prostu dobrze. I pociągająco. Stiles nie miał pojęcia dlaczego nigdy nie poznał Petera Hale.

\- Proszę? – spytał facet, wyglądając na zirytowanego.

Stiles pewnie nie powinien był się gapić na mięśnie ukryte pod cienką koszulką z trójkątnym dekoltem. Nie miał pojęcia kto takie w ogóle nosił poza modelami Calvina Kleina. W sumie facet mógłby jednym być, więc to wiele by wyjaśniało.

\- Poczta – rzucił krótko, podając pojedynczą kopertę mężczyźnie.

Ten nie zaszczycił go kolejnym spojrzeniem, zanim zabrał list, a potem zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed twarzą.

ooo

\- Totalny dupek – poinformował Scotta, ponieważ nawet fakt, że facet był przystojny, nie był w stanie zmazać braku kultury, z którym spotkał się Stiles.

McCall przewrócił oczami.

\- Pewnie sądził, że dostarczasz pocztę. Że pracujesz w kamienicy czy coś – prychnął Scott.

\- Ale to wcale nie oznacza, że powinien być tak niegrzeczny. Nawet jeśli wykonywałbym taką pracę, co wcale nie jest uwłaczające, jego zachowanie naruszało wszelkie normy – powiedział.

\- Pamiętasz jak raz byłeś tak głodny, że zabrałeś pizzę od kolesia, który ją dostarczył i zamknąłeś drzwi? – spytał McCall i Stiles zaczął zastanawiać się dlaczego w ogóle się przyjaźnią.

\- To było raz. To był przypadek. I byłem głodny – wycedził przez zęby. – I przeprosiłem – dodał.

Scott przewrócił oczami.

\- Może facet też przeprosiłby, gdybyście się widywali – odparł McCall. – Może miał zły dzień albo obiad przypalał mu się na patelni.

\- Albo jest dupkiem – rzucił Stiles mściwie.

\- Albo jest dupkiem – przyznał Scott. – Ale nie będziesz wiedział dopóki nie dasz mu szansy.

Stiles naprawdę nienawidził McCalla w tej chwili.

ooo

Minął dobry miesiąc zanim pojedyncza koperta z wygrawerowanym nazwiskiem Petera Hale pojawiła się w ich skrzynce. Stiles przez chwilę obracał list w dłoniach, zastanawiając się czy nie lepiej byłoby go po prostu przełożyć do odpowiedniego okienka. Słowa Scotta jednak prześladowały go. Za każdym razem, kiedy wychodził na korytarz, rozglądał się z nadzieją, że spotka Petera i będą mogli zamienić kilka słów. Mógłby wyjaśnić, że nie zajmuje się roznoszeniem listów.

Kilka razy zastanawiał się czy nie zapukać do drzwi mieszkania powyżej nich, ale nigdy nie miał odpowiedniej wymówki. I tak mijały kolejne dni.

Ten list w jego dłoniach stanowił pewnego rodzaju wybawienie. Ta sprawa męczyła go o wiele za długo.

Wybiegł na piętro, biorąc po dwa stopnie na raz, a potem zawahał się przed drzwiami Hale'a, chociaż to było naprawdę idiotyczne. Zapukał i nie minęło dużo czasu, kiedy mężczyzna otworzył.

\- Cześć – rzucił Stiles.

\- Witaj – powiedział Peter, nie zwracając na niego najmniejszej uwagi, a potem wyciągnął list z jego dłoni, zanim Stiles zdążył zareagować.

Drzwi zaczęły się zamykać i wsunął swoją stopę między nie dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Peter dopiero wtedy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

\- Wiesz, ja nie zajmuje się roznoszeniem poczty. Nie, żeby coś było w tym złego. Znaczy nie jestem listonoszem i nie pracuję w kamienicy. Mieszkam pod tobą, w szóstce. Ty mieszkasz w dziewiątce – poinformował go. – Musisz zmienić adres, bo ktoś przysyła do mnie twoje listy. Ja je tylko odnoszę. Nie pracuję przy roznoszeniu poczty – uściślił jeszcze raz.

Facet uniósł brew, jakby kompletnie nie wiedział skąd ten nagły wybuch. Stiles mógł mówić niezbyt składnie, ale przekaz pozostawał dość jasny. Nie planował odnosić Peterowi więcej poczty.

\- Okej – rzucił powoli mężczyzna, przyglądając mu się zmrużonymi oczami, jakby próbował dociec, co ze Stilesem jest nie tak.

A potem facet spojrzał na jego stopę. I Stiles ją zabrał spomiędzy drzwi. W końcu to nie była próba włamania. I to był jego błąd, bo facet zamknął drzwi w chwilę potem bez słowa pożegnania.

\- Dupek – powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, żeby Peter Hale wiedział doskonale co Stiles o nim myślał.

ooo

\- To dupek – poinformował Scotta, który spojrzał na niego sceptycznie. – Poważnie. Przeprowadziłem eksperyment. Odniosłem mu kolejny list i wyjaśniłem sytuację. Znowu zamknął mi drzwi przed twarzą bez słowa.

McCall uniósł brew, jakby pojęcia nie miał co ma zrobić z tym fantem. Stiles triumfował. Od początku mówił, że Peter Hale to dupek i się nie pomylił. Jego instynkt zawsze podpowiadał mu dobrze. Może nie wtedy, kiedy sądził, że zostaną z Lydią na wieki razem, skoro zaczynał podejrzewać, że związki z kobietami mogą go nie obchodzić. To był jednak wyjątek, który potwierdzał regułę.

Peter Hale był dupkiem i wyczuł to od razu. Facet spoglądał na niego, jakby to ze Stilesem było coś nie tak, a przecież doskonale orientował się w tym, czego wymagała kultura osobista. Traktowanie tak kogokolwiek nie było w porządku i zamierzał poinformować Petera, kiedy jeszcze raz się spotkają. A był pewien, że na siebie wpadną, bo kiedy facet poprawi swój adres, będzie musiał sam schodzić po swoją pocztę. I czerpał z tej świadomości niesamowitą przyjemność.

ooo

W jego skrzynce ponownie znajdował się list do Petera Hale'a. Ta sama koperta, pismo i nawet znaczek. Gdyby nie wiedział lepiej, pomyślałby, że facet nie skorygował swojego adresu. I może faktycznie tak było, skoro koleś ewidentnie był dupkiem. Albo lubił to, że ktoś odnosił mu pocztę pod nos. W końcu mieli do pokonania całe dwa piętra.

Tym razem udał się jednak do siebie i rzucił kopertę na stół, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie Scotta.

\- Teraz ty ją zaniesiesz – zdecydował.

\- Nie ma mowy. Mówisz, że facet to dupek – prychnął Scott. – I ja ci wierzę. Nie muszę go oglądać na własne rzeczy, żeby totalnie opierać się na twoim osądzie.

\- Ale ja nie chcę więcej tam iść – prychnął Stiles. – To zbyt wcześnie po ostatnim. Za pierwszym razem potrzebowałem miesiąca, żeby ochłonąć.

\- To nie zanoś mu listu. Skoro adres nie jest prawidłowy, udajmy, że zaginął – odparł Scott i przewrócił oczami, jakby dziwił się, że Stiles nie wpadł na to wcześniej sam.

List pozostał na stole zapomniany.

ooo

Kiedy kolejny raz otwierał skrzynkę na listy, znajdowała się w niej paczka zaadresowana do Petera Hale. Stiles spojrzał na nią zirytowany i wyjął ją- tylko dlatego, że zajmowała całą przestrzeń, która była przeznaczona na jego pocztę. Wcale nie planował zanosić paczki facetowi, który tak go zirytował. Nie mógł jej jednak tak po prostu zostawić, więc wziął ją do mieszkania, odczuwając lekką satysfakcję na myśl, że teraz nie tylko list Petera przetrzymywali. Z każdym zakładnikiem jego pewność rosła.

Zaczął porządkować rachunki w kuchni, gdy usłyszał jak Scott wchodzi do mieszkania. McCall jak zawsze rzucił swoje klucze na szafkę w korytarzu. I Stiles liczył, że jego przyjaciel zaraz pokaże się w kuchni, ale zamiast tego usłyszał dźwięk rozdzieranego papieru.

Zanim zdążył zareagować, Scott otworzył przesyłkę Petera, co na pewno było przestępstwem federalnym. Stiles wiedział to, ponieważ w każdy wtorek oglądał CSI.

\- Scott – jęknął. – To Hale'a – dodał.

McCall spojrzał na trzymane w dłoniach pudełko z ciasteczkami i zamarł.

\- Poważnie? – zdziwił się Scott. – To dlaczego położyłeś to tam, gdzie zawsze kładziesz rzeczy dla mnie?

\- Dlaczego nie przeczytałeś adresata? – spytał Stiles.

\- Nigdy nie czytam – przyznał Scott. – Poza tym… pamiętasz… Zaginęła na poczcie – powiedział i mrugnął do niego prozumiewawczo. – A teraz zamierzam spożyć dowody – dodał, zabierając pudło z sobą.

ooo

Stiles faktycznie natknął się na Petera, kiedy wchodził do budynku. Facet wychodził i minęli się w drzwiach. Żaden nie powiedział jednak ani słowa i to trochę mu odpowiadało, bo wspomnienie ciastek było nadal jeszcze dość żywe. Były naprawdę przepyszne.

ooo

Kolejna paczka pojawiła się dobre dwa tygodnie później. Stiles początkowo żył w przeświadczeniu, że Peter pojawi się pewnego dnia, aby odebrać swój list i spytać o ciastka, ale to nigdy się nie stało. Tymczasem przybyła kolejna paczka i Stiles zaniósł ją do mieszkania, nie wahając się nawet przez chwilę. Scotta nie było, ale McCall z pewnością planował otworzyć i ją. Stiles zatem mógł zrobić to totalnie samemu.

Stał z nożykiem nad pudełkiem aż w końcu wbił ostrze i przejechał całą długość taśmy. Spodziewał się kolejnej porcji ciastek, ale kiedy zajrzał do środka, zamarł. Przesyłka nie była nijak ostrzegawczo oznakowana, a powinna, bo zawierała chyba z tuzin różnego rodzaju zabawek erotycznych. Taki wybór Stiles miał jedynie w sklepie internetowym, ale nigdy nie zdecydował się na złożenie zamówienia, ponieważ nie chciał, aby cokolwiek takiego przyszło pocztą. Ktoś mógłby to przez przypadek otworzyć.

Tak jak on teraz.

Zamknął pospiesznie pudełko, czując się odrobinę skrępowanym. A potem zajrzał jeszcze raz, ponieważ nie byłby sobą, gdyby tego nie zrobił.

Zgrzyt klucza w zamku oprzytomnił go. Zabrał paczkę ze stołu i ukrył ją w swoim pokoju.

ooo

Pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło go. Allison miała klucze podobnie jak Scott. Jego ojciec nie planował odwiedzin, ale Melissa zawsze robiła im niespodzianki i pojawiała się z pudłami pełnymi jedzenia, któremu nie mówił nie. Nie gotował aż tak dobrze, aby się tym rozkoszować. Odżywiali się ze Scottem raczej po to, aby żyć. Melissa i Allison przygotowywały im prawdziwe uczty, kiedy tylko mogły.

Otworzył drzwi i stanął jak wryty, bo diabeł we własnej osobie stał na progu jego mieszkania. Mężczyzna trzymał dłonie w kieszeni swoich spodnich i wyglądał tak doskonale, jakby właśnie zszedł z wybiegu w Mediolanie.

Ich oczy spotkały się na moment i mężczyzna jak zawsze nie wykazał najmniejszego zainteresowania nim. Może to tak bardzo go irytowało.

\- Zakładam, że masz moją paczkę – rzucił Peter.

Stiles zesztywniał momentalnie. Paczka, którą otworzył kilka dni wcześniej nadal leżała pod jego łóżkiem.

\- Nie – powiedział niezbyt przekonywująco.

I Peter tego nie kupił.

\- I poprzednią paczkę oraz list od mojej drogiej siostry – wycedził przez zęby mężczyzna i przepchnął się do środka jego mieszkania.

\- Hej! – zaprotestował Stiles. – Nie zapraszałem cię – poinformował faceta. – Jesteś takim dupkiem – dodał.

\- Ja jestem dupkiem? – spytał Peter.

\- Tak, ty – rzucił Stiles. – Zamknąłeś mi drzwi przed nosem. Oddałbym ci ten cholerny list, gdybyś wykazał się chociaż cieniem kultury osobistej. Nie powiesz mi chyba, że twoje zachowanie było całkowicie zgodne z normami społecznymi – dodał.

Peter przewrócił oczami i jego usta rozchyliły się lekko.

\- A ty co? Strażnik Cnotliwości? – spytał Hale. – Oczywiście, że to nie było miłe. I jestem dupkiem – poinformował go facet nic sobie z tego nie robiąc.

Spoglądał na niego jedynie tak, jakby nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Stiles robi z tego taki wielki problem.

\- Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy? Otwierałeś od dobrych tygodni moją pocztę – przypomniał mu Peter. – I nagle robisz się taki święty? – prychnął rozbawiony. – Ciastka oraz wynurzenia mojej siostry o jej bliźniakach możesz zachować. W zasadzie możesz jej odpisać w odpowiednio kulturalnym tonie, jeśli masz ochotę. Ja chcę odzyskać ostatnią paczkę – dodał Peter, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.

I możliwe, że Stiles zaczerwienił się odrobinę.

Peter uniósł brew i tym razem na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiła się dziwna mieszanka satysfakcji i rozbawienia.

\- Ją też otworzyłeś? – upewnił się mężczyzna.

Stiles cofnął się o krok w stronę swojego pokoju.

Peter wydawał się zadowolony z siebie.

\- Już – warknął, czując dobrze znaną sobie złość.

Złościło go już samo to, że Hale wyglądał na tak rozbawionego. Spodziewał się bardziej złości z powodu zniszczonego mienia i wchodzenia w butach w cudze życie seksualne, ale Peter wydawał się cieszyć, że ludzie wiedzieli o nim takie rzeczy jak to jakich rozmiarów dildo używał. Nie, żeby Stiles miał skatalogowaną całą zawartość paczki w głowie.

\- Następną też możesz otworzyć – rzucił Peter, kiedy zabierał otwarte pudełko z jego rąk.

ooo

Przez pewien czas nie przyszła żadna kolejna paczka i Stiles czuł się spokojniejszy. Możliwe, że Peter był dupkiem, ale najwyraźniej w końcu poprawił swój adres wszędzie tam, gdzie powinien zostać napisany poprawnie. Stiles odczuwał nikłą ulgę na samą myśl, że pewnie szybko na siebie nie wpadną. I wtedy w jego skrzynce pojawiła się paczka adresowana do niego. A był pewien, że nie zamawiał niczego.

Otworzył przesyłkę i zamarł, ponieważ przypominała to, co miał otrzymać Peter dokładnie dwa tygodnie temu. Sprawdził jeszcze raz adresata, ale tym razem nie było pomyłki. Jego dłonie lekko drżały, kiedy pakował wszystko z powrotem do środka. Wybiegł po schodach piętro wyżej i zamiast zapukać, walnął pięścią w drzwi.

Peter uśmiechnął się do niego z zadowoleniem, kiedy tylko go dostrzec.

\- Och, to mój ulubiony cudowny, kulturalny sąsiad z zamiłowaniem do maślanych ciasteczek mojej siostry – rzucił mężczyzna i jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. – Witaj.

\- Och, wal się – warknął, ignorująć fakt, że mówił tak głośno, że jeden z sąsiadów Petera otworzył drzwi.

Bez wahania wepchnął się do mieszkania, zmuszając Hale'a do wycofania się.

Peter nadal uśmiechał się do niego szeroko i wrednie.

\- Jesteś dupkiem – poinformował go Stiles.

\- A ty cały czas o oczywistościach – zacmokał mężczyzna. – Nie masz niczego nowego? – spytał ciekawie.

Stiles wypuścił z siebie coś, co mogło brzmieć trochę jak warkot. Peter wyciągał z niego najgorsze instynkty i może nie powinni zjadać jego ciastek, ale Stiles go uprzedzał o listach.

\- Co jest z tobą nie tak? – spytał w końcu, nie wiedząc jak mógłby przemówić do Petera tak, żeby się zrozumieli.

\- Zastanawiam się jak wmanipulować cię do mojego łóżka – przyznał Hale. – Wystarczą kolejne dwie takie przesyłki czy ciastka mojej siostry są aż tak dobre? – spytał Peter, ewidentnie poważnie się nad tym zastanawiając.


End file.
